fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wyznanie i śmierć
Opowiadanie na UR. Baljeet opowiada synowi o pierwszej miłości Izabeli. Bohaterowie *James Tjinder *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher Historia James, nastoletni chłopak wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Wziął prysznic, umył zęby, ubrał się i wyruszył na śniadanie. Zjadł płatki z mlekiem. Smakowało mu. Poszedłszy do swojego pokoju, zauważył coś interesującego w pokoju rodziców, ale to zignorował. Będąc w miejscu spokojnym dla niego rozmyślał nad rodziną. Myślał, myślał i nic nie nawymyślał. Olśniło go nagle. Podążył do azylu rodziców i wziął album matki. Zaciekawiło go jedno zdjęcie. Znajdowała się tam Izabela obejmująca Fineasza. Nie chce jednak pytać o to kobietę, gdyż niedawno znów się z nią pokłócił. Udaje się więc do ojca. - Tato, tato! - Czego?! - zapytał wściekle Baljeet. - Ach, to ty synku. Myślałem, że to mój pracownik. - Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co to jest za istota na tym obrazku? - pokazuje ojcu zdjęcie, które przed chwilą miał w ręku. - Ach, to Fineasz Flynn. Pierwsza miłość mojej matki. - Co?! - To znaczy twojej matki. - Ooo... to opowiedz o nim. - Skoro nalegasz - zaczął opowiadać, a opowiadanie zmieniało się w retrospekcję Tjindera. - Fineasz Flynn, młody i utalentowany chłopiec, który wraz ze swoim bratem budował niezwykłe wynalazki. Izabela się w nim zakochała. Przychodziła codziennie, pytając go co robi aż do pewnego czasu gdy on od nas odszedł na wieki wieków amen. Izabela, idąc do ogródka usłyszała kwestię Fineasza: "Baljeet, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!", lecz zdziwiło ją to, że mówi to do Baljeet'a. - Cześć Fineasz - do ogródka przyszła Izabela z serduszkami w oczach - Co robicie? - Uczymy Baljeet'a jeździć na rowerze. - Przecież sam nie umiesz jeździć! - zauważyła to dziewczyna. - Eee... przesadzasz - odpowiedział optymistycznie rudowłosy - Nic mi się nie stanie. - Fineasz, to głupie! Zabraniam ci robić takie głupstwa! - krzyknęła Izabela, bojąc się o zdrowie chłopaka. - Przestańcie już gadać tylko uczcie mnie tej jazdy! - krzyknął niecierpliwiony Baljeet. Fineasz wsiadł na rower i zaczął pedałować. Odwrócił głowę w stronę dziewczyny i się zaśmiał do niej, mówiąc: "I patrz! Umiem!". Lecz nie patrzył się przed siebie i wpadł w pod samochód. Cała trójka podbiegła do prawie umierającego Fineasza. Izabela płakała, Baljeet był wściekły, że mu rower zniszczył, a jedyny rozsądny, czyli Ferb zadzwonił pod numer 999. Miesiąc później Fineasz zbudził się z śpiączki. Rodzina przyszła w odwiedziny i ucieszyła się na tę wieść. Rudzielec miał tylko złamaną rękę i uraz głowy. Musiał jeszcze przez kilka dni leżeć w szpitalu. Pewnego dnia przyszła Izabela i miała mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - Fineasz, myślałam, że już cię straciłam - powiedziała Garcia-Shapirówna i przytuliła chłopaka. Flynn był zdziwiony. Nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo coś znaczy dla Izabeli. Odwzajemnił przytulas. - Spokojnie, jeszcze żyję. - Jeszcze?! Nie umieraj mi tu! - No żartuję - rudy nie zdawał sobie powagi tej sytuacji i przy każdej okazji żartował. - Wróć lepiej do spania, kocie. - No sory. Nie obrażaj się. - Wiesz, jak miałeś ten wypadek to ja myślałam, że cię już tu nie będzie. Nigdy cię nie zobaczę i wtedy nie usłyszysz ode mnie... - tu się zatrzymała. Nie zauważyła, że się tak rozpędziła w słowach i przerwała. - Co? Mogłabyś dokończyć? - Eee... nie. To nie ma sensu. Wiesz, zapomnij o tym. - Powiedz. Nie będę się śmiał. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - No, że wtedy... wte-wtedy nie usłyszysz ode mnie, że cię... że cię... że cię kocham! Pewnie masz mnie teraz za świra. - Nie, no skądże taki wniosek? Bo ja też cię kocham, Izabelo! - Och... - zarumieniła się. Podeszła do niego i pocałowała. Fineasz wyszedł po tygodniu i cieszył się, że wrócił do domu. Został chłopakiem Izabeli i są teraz szczęśliwą parą. Aż zrobili sobie zdjęcie ich pierwszej miłości, na którym Izabela go obejmuje. Chłopak siedział sobie w pokoju, przyszedł do niego wściekły Baljeet. - TY! - zakrzyczał Baljeet - Ty mnie nie nauczyłeś jeździć! - Przecież miałem wypadek! I nie będę cię uczył ponownie, bo znowu coś mi się stanie. - Nic si cię nie stanie, kuźwa! - Izabela miała rację. Trzeba było ją słuchać. - Bla bla bla... ale ty mi to obiecałeś, że mnie nauczysz! - Sory, wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Wiesz, co? Idź już do swojej mamy, pewnie już się tęskni za synkiem, który nawet nie potrafi sam się załatwić. Baljeet tego nie wytrzymał i popchnął Fineasza z dywanu. Rudowłosy upadł i zmarł na miejscu. Już nie otwierał oczów i się nie obudził. Śmierć na miejscu się stała. - Fineasz? Fineasz! - przeraził się hindus - O nie, nie, nie! To moja wina! I co ja narobiłem?! Baljeet klęczał nad Fineaszem i płakał. Nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć, co zrobił. W końcu musiał to powiedzieć rodzinie Flynn-Fletcher. Pogrzeb odbył się 5 dni po śmierci. Zjawili się tam wszyscy i płakali. Izabela zanim tak tęskniła, że chciała popełnić samobójstwo, lecz przyjaciele radzili jej, żeby tego nie robiła. Wkrótce okazało się, że Fineasz miał tętniaka w mózgu i dlatego zmarł. Baljeet nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. Niby to nie jego wina, ale jakby go nie popchnął to by teraz nie spał wiecznie, czyli w sumie to wina Baljeet'a. Opowieść się skończyła, a on sam skomentował to tak: - Ja.. Tak, żałuję. Ale nie zmieniłbym czasu. - Och, naprawdę mi przykro, tato. Syn przytulił ojca, a opowiadanie to się skończyło. KONIEC Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - opowiadania